peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Bleach
(This page concerns the English indie band. For the House music artist of the same name, see Bleach(2)). Bleach were an indie rock band from Ipswich, England, usually considered part of the shoegazing genre. The band was formed in 1989 by brothers Neil and Nick Singleton (guitar and bass, respectively) together with drummer Steve Scott and vocalist Salli Carson. Their first release was the Eclipse EP in 1990, followed in 1991 by the Snag EP. The tracks from these two EPs were collected on an album in 1991. 1992 saw the release of the full-length album Killing Time, and the single "Shotgun", a surprising mixture of shoegazing and rap. In 1993 the band released two separate mini-albums, Hard and Fast. The group disbanded shortly thereafter. Links To Peel Peel first heard the band through the Way Cool Record label and supported the group when they did two sessions for his show in the early 90's. The group were based in East Anglia, a place where Peel lived and supported many artists. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1990-11-20. Broadcast: 02 December 1990. Repeated: 02 March 1991 *Fall / Wipe It Away / Seeing / Dipping / Jingle 2. Recorded: 1991-06-04. Broadcast: 21 July 1991. Repeated: 29 September 1991, 29 December 1991 *Decadance / Friends / Surround / Headless Other Shows Played ;1990 *25 September 1990: Decadence (EP) Way Cool *06 October 1990 / Best Of Peel Vol 14: Wipe It Away (12" - Eclipse E.P.) Way Cool Way *06 October 1990 (BFBS) / Peel 159 (BFBS): 'Decadence (12"-Eclipse EP)' (Way Cool) *14 October 1990: Wipe It Away (EP - Eclipse) Way Cool *20 October 1990: Wipe It Away (12" - Eclipse E.P.) Way Cool *20 October 1990 (BFBS) / Peel 162 (BFBS): 'Wipe It Away (12"-Eclipse E.P.)' (Way Cool) *09 November 1990 (BFBS): Wipe It Away (12" - Eclipse E.P.) Way Cool *17 November 1990: Wipe It Away (12" - Eclipse E.P.) Way Cool *22 December 1990: 'Wipe It Away (12 inch EP-Eclipse)' (Way Cool) ;1991 *24 February 1991: Bethesda (EP: Snag E.P.) Way Cool Records *04 March 1991 (Ö3): Bethesda (EP: Snag E.P.) Way Cool Records *08 March 1991 (BFBS): Bethesda (EP: Snag E.P.) Way Cool Records *10 March 1991: 'Dipping' (Way Cool) EP: Snag *17 March 1991: Bethesda (12" - Snag E.P.) Way Cool *30 November 1991: 'Wipe It Away (12"-Eclipse E.P.)' (Way Cool) *27 December 1991 (BFBS): Complete Control (v/a - The Clash Tribute 'The Never Ending Story' Part 1) Released Emotions Records ;1992 *09 February 1992: Shotgun (single) Music Disc *15 February 1992: 'Shotgun (CD Single)' (Musidisc) *22 February 1992 (BFBS): Shotgun (7 inch ) Musidisc *29 February 1992: Shotgun (7 inch ) Musidisc *29 February 1992 (BFBS): Shotgun (7 inch ) Musidisc *13 March 1992: 'Headless (LP-Killing Time)' (Musidisc) *22 March 1992 (BFBS): Headless (CD - Killing Time) Musidisc *29 March 1992 (BFBS): Push (LP - Killing Time) Musidisc *04 April 1992: 'Fall (LP-Killing Time)' (Musidisc) *12 April 1992 (BFBS): Friends (LP - Killing Time) (Musidisc) *24 October 1992: 'Fuse (mini album-Hard)' (Musidisc) *06 November 1992: Dead Eyes (album - Hard) Musidisc *20 November 1992: 'Fragment (LP - Hard)' (Musidisc) ;1993 *04 September 1993: ‘Teenage Monk(CD – Fast)’ (Musidisc) *10 September 1993 (BFBS): Teenage Monk (mini-CD Fast) Musidisc *18 September 1993: Cosy (Album Fast) Musidisc *25 September 1993: 'Action Time (CD-Fast)' (Musidisc) *08 October 1993 / Peel October 1993: Action Time (album - Fast) Musidisc MU219 External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists